Taste of Home
by DragonAceSg7
Summary: Post SFN. Kate and Garris are working on rebuilding Praxis. Kate is really wanting something from the surface. Pure fluff.


**Post SFN  
**

**Kate is working to rebuild Praxis with Garris.  
**

**She loves being with him, though sometime she misses small things from her old life.  
**

* * *

Kate let out a breath as she set down the last of the crates. She wiped her hands free of dust and reached for the tablet to finish the check list.

"So hungry," Kate mumbled to herself, "think I'm late for dinner." She was glad it wasn't her night to get the food ready, "Hate for Garris to be waiting on me to eat."

Though she knew Garris tended to wait for her to be home even if it wasn't her night to prepare food.

Kate said her good nights to the others who were working in this section of New Praxis.

"Garris?" Kate called as she stepped into their small quarters in this new section. She sniffed, "something at least smells really good."

"I'm glad you think so," Garris stepped from the kitchen with a smile.

"Sorry I'm so late," Kate walked over and gave Garris a huge hug.

Garris hugged Kate tight, "you really don't have to do so much, we're all working down here."

Kate cuddled to Garris a little, "I know, but I just can't sit still, I'm so excited for what we're accomplishing. And I'm really feeling like I belong down here."

"You did take to things fairly quickly," Garris ran a hand over Kate's hair, "clean up and I'll get dinner."

"Kay," Kate kissed Garris' cheek then hurried to clean up.

"How are the supply lines coming?" Garris asked as he set things on the table.

"Still slower than we'd planned but they're at least steady now," Kate came back with her face clean and in a rather well loved t-shirt and long soft pants.

"That's at least something," Garris sat when Kate did.

Kate blinked at dinner, "wait, what did you make?"

"We didn't have all the things down here exactly but I did my best," Garris shyly slid over a plate with a round food object on it.

"Oh my gosh, did you make me pizza?" Kate was so touched.

"As close as I could get it," Garris put his hand over her's.

Kate held Garris' hand tight, "that is so sweet of you."

"I know you mentioned missing it more than other foods, thought I'd give it a shot," Garris explained, "hope it tastes okay."

Kate picked up a piece with her free hand and took an experimental bite.

"It's awesome!" Kate finished the bite then gave her promised a kiss, "thank you so much!"

"I'm just glad it tastes alright," Garris laughed softly.

"What's it all made of?" Kate poked it a little trying to see.

"I used sour berries for the, I believe you said they were tomatoes," Garris pointed, "mushrooms for the toppings and the closest thing we have to cheese down here and well, bread is bread."

"It's fantastic, thank you," Kate gave Garris a hug before they both settled to enjoy their meal.

Kate nommed happily as she and Garris spoke about the next few stages they needed to work on in this section.

"It's a shame that the bot never made it down here," Kate commented on. When the Big Guy took it his programming had him try and destroy it.

"It is," Garris agreed, "from what you've told me it had a rather full archive of data, research and history from Praxis."

"Yeah, but I think Hank might have some of the data in the new Sanctuary database, I'll see what he can give us next time I go," Kate promised.

Garris moved his fingers over Kate's a moment. He felt so good that she considered down here her home with him. Her enthusiasm never wavering, even when she was first sent down as the liaison and there were many who still thought her some sort of spy for the surface. Kate did her fair share of the work and then some, showing she was fully invested in rebuilding Hollow Earth and creating New Praxis.

"Garris?" Kate tilted her head.

"What?" Garris blinked.

Kate giggled, "you sort of left for a bit."

"Sorry, was distracted by your eyes," Garris teased a little.

Kate giggled a little shyly, "yeah right."

Garris smiled and kissed Kate's cheek, happy she was his promised and that they were building this new world, together.


End file.
